


Todo Está En Mi Cabeza (Big Hero 6 x Coco)

by marinette310



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: Gore, M/M, Mental Instability, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinette310/pseuds/marinette310
Summary: — Todo está en tu cabeza cariño— nada de lo que ves es real hija, por favor deja de lastimarte— ¿¡POR QUÉ NO ME CREEN!?
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Miguel Rivera
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Hola

Mi nombre es Hiromi Rivera Hamada y tengo 15 años. Hoy les quiero contar mi historia de como pasé de ser una niña normal y feliz a ser una niña atrapada en un manicomio.

Pero antes quiero advertirles que está historia no termina en un final feliz más específico en mi final feliz. Esta historia tiene contenido gore (sangre), se mencionará algunos transtornos mentales y violencia así como actos paranormales que nadie me cree.

Por eso quiero que ustedes escuchen mi historia porque mis padres al igual que todos aquí no me creen y solo piensan que estoy loca pero no es verdad yo sé que todo es verdad pero ellos no me creen ya que ellos siempre me dicen que... "Todo está en mi cabeza"


	2. Todo está en mi cabeza (parte 1/2)

Mi nombre es Hiromi Rivera Hamada y tengo 15 años. Hoy les quiero contar mi historia de como pasé de ser una niña normal y feliz a ser una niña atrapada en un manicomio. Anteriormente vivía con mis padres Hiro Hamada de Rivera y mi papá Miguel Rivera pero ellos al estar preocupados por mi "condición" me dejaron aquí sola, sufriendo con esta "enfermedad" pero yo sé que no es así.

❍━━━━━━❑❒❖❑❒ ━━━━━━❍ 

Mi historia empieza con un día común y corriente. Me dirigía a tocar con mi guitarra que me regaló mi papá Miguel el día de mi cumpleaños 10, estaba llendo a la plaza comercial de San Fransokyo pero, mientras iba caminando, sentí que alguien me observaba, me detuve y giré mi cabeza hacia atrás para asegurarme de que nadie me siguiera. Era muy extraño, nadie me seguía. Con algo de miedo seguí caminando aún en dirección a la plaza pero volví a sentir esa mirada penetrante a mis espaldas, volví a girarme para ver quién me estaba siguiendo o mínimo descubrir quién era el que me estaba mirando. Así que decidí ignorar este sentimiento. Tal vez es solo mi imaginación, aunque realmente se sintió muy real y muy incómodo.

Con el pasar de los días no solo me sentía observada en la calle mientras caminaba sola, me sentía observada en mi casa en todas partes, era muy extraño.

❍━━━━━━❑❒❖❑❒ ━━━━━━❍ 

Vivo con mis papás en un apartamento que está cerca de la casa de mi Tía Cass, ella es dueña de una cafetería, el Lucky Cat Café, siempre que llego de la universidad; sí, estoy en la universidad más específica en el ITSF mismo lugar donde estudió mi Papá Hiro hace algunos años; trato de ayudar a mi tía en lo que ella necesite, a veces hago de camarera y atiendo a los clientes, otras veces estoy en la caja registradora o ayudo a mi tía con el ambiente del lugar tocando un poco de música y cantando, talento que heredé de mi papá Miguel, muchas veces los clientes dejan una muy buena propina al café cuando llego a tocar y hay veces donde a mi me dan dinero por tocar. Pero está vez volvía a sentirme observada, era muy incómodo y algo aterrador.

Así fue todos los días siguientes, ya incluso estoy empezando a sufrir ansiedad al sentirme observada incluso cuando estoy durmiendo.

Mis papás han notado mi gran cambio después de unos cuantos días que empecé a sentirme observada, sin embargo, nunca les dije nada, suficiente trabajo tenían como para que tuvieran que lidear con otro problema más. Además solo es una sensación, todo está en mi cabeza.

❍━━━━━━❑❒❖❑❒ ━━━━━━❍ 

Llevo casi 3 días sin dormir bien, la verdad no sé que me está pasando, incluso dejé de ir a la plaza a tocar música de igual manera de tocar en la cafetería de mí tía, no me sentía muy bien para ello.

Esta noche no fue la excepción, mi cuerpo me pide a gritos que duerma un poco pero siempre que trato dormir de inmediato me levanto al sentir esa mirada encima de mí. ¡EN VERDAD NECESITO DORMIR, QUIERO DORMIR!

Mis papás no tardaron en notar mi estado físico, mi papá Miguel dijo que me veía fatal y es que así era, si de por si tenía ojeras por las largas horas de estudio y trabajo con los robots ¡ahora podía compararse como las de un mapache! Mi cara está demacrada casi parezco a un zombie. Mi mejor amigo y primo, Jorge Takachiho Rivera, empezó a preocuparse por mi estado de salud así que le conté mi problema con la condición de que no le dijera nada a mis papás o a mis tíos, Kyle Takachiho y Marco Rivera lo cual el aceptó.

Le conté lo que me atormentaba y el me aconsejó de que me tomara fotos constantemente y a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Así que desde ese día me empecé a tomar fotos cuando me sentía observar. Realmente me estoy volviendo loca.

❍━━━━━━❑❒❖❑❒ ━━━━━━❍ 

Cada vez estoy aún peor, mis papás preocupados por mí, me llevaron al médico para ver qué me sucedía, así que le conté sobre el problema que me atormentaba. Con base a eso me recetaron antidepresivos y pastillas para dormir.

Con aquellas pastillas ya podía dormir mejor gracias a esos medicamentos incluso puedo decir que ya me siento mejor, creo que tenía razón mi papá Hiro, todo está en mi cabeza.

❍━━━━━━❑❒❖❑❒ ━━━━━━❍ 

Tenemos un gatito y un perro, el gatito es de mi tía Cass que ya no puede cuidar de el mientras está en el café así que mi papá Hiro le dijo que se podía quedar con nosotros ya que nuestro edificio si permiten mascotas, su nombre es Mochi, es un gato blanco con algunas manchas negras y naranjas. De igual forma tenemos un perro Xoloitzcuintle sin pelo llamado Dante que es de mi papá Miguel.

Normalmente Mochi se la pasa más tiempo en el sofá de la sala y Dante con mi papá Miguel pero últimamente han estado en mi habitación lo cual me es un poco raro pero no me molesta.

❍━━━━━━❑❒❖❑❒ ━━━━━━❍ 

Ya estaba casi por quedarme dormida cuando escucho los maullidos insistentes de Mochi y los ladridos de Dante. Me quité las sábanas de mi, y me levanté a ver qué estaba pasando. Cuando me dirigía a la dirección donde estaban los 2, noté que estaban mirando en dirección al pasillo donde estaba el corredor de mi cuarto y el de mis papás. Salí de mi cuarto y encendí la luz pensando que alguien pudo haberse metido a la casa a robar, pero no había nadie. Miré a las mascotas y acaricié suavemente sus cabezas en señal de que se tranquilizaran. Dicen que los gatos y los perros pueden ver cosas que nosotros no ¿Será que ellos vieron algo que pudo haberlos asustado?

❍━━━━━━❑❒❖❑❒ ━━━━━━❍ 

Después de esa noche Mochi y Dante se quedan a dormir en mi cuarto y se duermen conmigo en mi cama, Mochi de lado derecho y Dante de lado izquierdo, eso sí era raro ya que ellos nunca hacían eso, si a veces que se quedaban un rato dormidos en mi cuarto o en mi pequeño sillón que está en mi habitación pero nunca llegaron a quedarse toda la noche.

❍━━━━━━❑❒❖❑❒ ━━━━━━❍ 

Estaba buscando algunas cuerdas para mi guitarra que se habían roto y noté que mis cosas estaban fuera de lugar.

Puede que mi cuarto no esté al 100% ordenado pero se dónde están mis cosas, ahora no puedo encontrar nada.

❍━━━━━━❑❒❖❑❒ ━━━━━━❍ 

Anoche soñé algo muy horrible para mí, soñé que mi papá Hiro estaba en llamas mientras que su piel se desprendía de su cuerpo y se derretía, mi papá Miguel era un esqueleto, literalmente él se acercaba a mi papá Hiro y con algo parecido a una guadaña enorme atravesó el cuerpo de papá Hiro, la sangre salpicó en todo el lugar incluso me salpicó un poco la cara. Papá Hiro solo reía al igual que mi papá Miguel.

Ambos voltearon a verme y mi papá Miguel corrió hacia mi dirección con la guadaña en mano, su ropa conforme a como se iba acercando a mi, iba cambiando a una túnica con capucha de aspecto tenebroso. Cómo pude salí corriendo en dirección al café de Tía Cass que parecía abandonado pero no le tomé importancia solo quería escapar de está pesadilla. Al fin llegué al Lucky Cat Café y cómo pude cerré la puerta, en el centro del café estaba Tía Cass parada dándome la espalda, sin darle importancia corrí hacia ella para abrazarla mientras ella estaba de espaldas.

Ella se volteo y me di cuenta de que ella me estaba abrazando mientras me acariciaba la cabeza. Sonreí ante la acción, era una de las cosas que más me encantaba. Mi momento de felicidad duró muy poco ya que al mirar a mi tía Cass ví que tenía un agujero en su frente mientras que de sus ojos salían lágrimas rojas notando que era sangre.

Esto me asustó mucho, traté de separarme de ella pero en ese momento mis papás derrumbaron la puerta, mi papá Miguel aún tenía la guadaña escurriendo sangre mientras que mi papá Hiro tenía una sonrisa muy tenebrosa plasmada en su rostro aún con la enorme herida que le provocó mi papá Miguel.

En eso la tía Cass aprieta más su abrazo y logra susurrarme un ligero "lo siento"

En eso desperté de aquel sueño y noté a mi papá Hiro a un lado de mi cama con lágrimas en su rostro y mi papá Miguel a un lado de el haciendo ligeras caricias a su espalda. Yo extrañada les pregunté que pasaba.

Esa noche mataron a la tía Cass de un disparo en la cabeza.

❍━━━━━━❑❒❖❑❒ ━━━━━━❍

El funeral de tía Cass fue muy triste. Papá Hiro estaba destrozado al perder a la última persona de su familia que le quedaba en vida. No podíamos hacer que se despegara del ataúd.

Al parecer todo esto empezó gracias a qué como todos los fines de semana, la tía Cass siempre iba al supermercado para comprar lo que faltaba para la cocina y después iba a la tienda de repostería para después regresar a casa pero ese día decidió mejor no ir al supermercado de siempre y optó por ir a uno nuevo que acababan de abrir cerca del Callejón de la Suerte.

Esa no fue la mejor opción ya que en aquel callejón estaban organizando unas de las típicas robo-peleas de las que tanto se hablan en San Fransokyo. A mi siempre me llamaron la atención esas dichosas peleas ya que al parecer el premio era una buena cantidad de dinero que se apostaban pero papá Miguel nunca me dejó al igual que papá Hiro por qué al parecer las robo-peleas eran ilegales a lo que papá Hiro siempre decía "las robo-peleas no son ilegales, aportar en robo-peleas eso sí es ilegal, pero lucrativo" a lo cual papá Miguel siempre le daba un zape. Y que bueno que siempre me decían que no, porque si no, yo estaría en este momento en ese ataúd.

Mochi estaba a un lado de papá Hiro haciéndole compañía, pobre Mochi, su dueña nunca volverá para el fin de semana por el como lo había prometido.

De nuevo volví a sentir esa mirada encima de mi, pero la ignoré por el dolor que sentía al perder a mi tía Cass ya que al fin me dije, todo está en mi cabeza.

❍━━━━━━❑❒❖❑❒ ━━━━━━❍ 

Desde que enterramos a la tía Cass, muchas cosas cambiaron, una de ellas era que papá Hiro ya no tenía el mismo brillo en sus ojos, ahora está muy apagado que ni siquiera ha querido comer gummy bears conmigo.

Otra de ellas es que por las noches siento mucho dolor en mi cuerpo. A la mañana siguiente veo que hay moretones y cortadas en mis brazos, piernas y cuello como si alguien me estuviera haciendo daño. ¡Juro que yo no soy! Desde que aparecieron los moretones y las cortadas ni Mochi ni Dante han dormido conmigo. Ahora ni siquiera entran a mi habitación, como si algo les diera miedo ya que siempre que trato de meterlos conmigo Mochi me rasguña y su pelaje se eriza y Dante siempre ladra de mal humor, ahora el gato gordinflón y el perro sin pelo duermen con mis papás.


	3. Todo está en mi cabeza (parte 2/2)

Cada vez estoy peor con mis heridas estás llegan cada vez más profundo desde mis piernas hasta mi cabeza, tengo heridas y vendajes en todo mi cuerpo. Unas ya están sanando pero al paso de los días estás se multiplican.

Mis papás piensan que me lastimó o que simplemente los desobedecí de ir a las robo-peleas. Cosa que no es así, pero es algo que no puedo explicar.

Otra vez me siento observada. Esta mañana amanecí con varios moretones en el cuello, como si fueran chupetones. Pero, no puede ser, hace más de 6 meses que rompí con mi novia.

❍━━━━━━❑❒❖❑❒ ━━━━━━❍ 

  
Papá Hiro ya está un poco mejor después de unas semanas desde la muerte de tía Cass, gracias a la ayuda de mis tíos y de papá Miguel. Así que decidió re-abrir el Lucky Cat Café para seguir con el café de tía Cass.

Justamente hoy venimos a hacer limpieza al café ya que como ha estado un poco descuidado desde de la muerte de tía Cass solo fue cuestión de unos cuantos días a qué el polvo hiciera de lo suyo.

El tío Marco y el tío Kyle llegaron hace poco de sus vacaciones y de inmediato aceptaron la idea que propuso mi papá del café así que el tío Kyle al ser un reconocido chef el sería el que se encargaría de la cocina. El tío Marco se encargaría de los clientes al igual que papá Miguel, papá Hiro estará a cargo de la caja registradora y yo de vez en cuando sería la que ponga el ambiente en el café como antes.

Hoy el café está tan lleno como lo estaba antes de que falleciera mi tía por lo cual el tío Marco y papá Miguel no se daban abasto así que decidí ayudarles pero gracias a mis moretones y heridas tengo que usar ropa que me quede más grande. No me molesta.

Al fin regresamos a la casa y seguía con la sensación de que alguien me observaba, tranquilizate Hiromi, todo está en tu cabeza nada más.

❍━━━━━━❑❒❖❑❒ ━━━━━━❍ 

  
A la mañana siguiente, mi papá Hiro me despertó con un gritó de terror y es que el siempre va a despertarme o cuando él estaba muy ocupado papá Miguel es el que me despierta.

Cuando desperté por completo noté que mi papá tenía una cara de sorpresa y terror. No se que pasó pero no quiero averiguarlo.

Al parecer cuando mi papá llegó a despertarme vio que de mi cama goteaba sangre que estaba siendo acumulada en un pequeño charco que había en el piso así que rápidamente se dirigió a mi pensando lo peor. Cuando me desperté mi papá me abrazó con fuerza mientras sollozaba.

La sangre provenía de mi cuello y muñecas que tenían un pequeño pero profundo corte así que mis padres rápidamente me llevaron al hospital.

El médico al verme me realizó ciertas preguntas sobre las heridas en mis brazos y cuello. A lo que yo le dije que no sabía cómo se habían originado.

Mis papás y el médico piensan que yo me lastimo pensando de que tiene algo que ver con la muerte de mi tía Cass. Eso no es verdad, las heridas fueron mucho antes de que tía Cass muriera.

Ahora me dieron más antidepresivos y me mandaron con un psicólogo, esto es fantástico. NO ESTOY LOCA, o bueno tal vez si por qué aún en el médico siento esa mirada encima de mi.

❍━━━━━━❑❒❖❑❒ ━━━━━━❍ 

  
Hoy llego mi ex al café y me vio por accidente mis heridas que oculto debajo de mi suéter favorito. Rápidamente me preguntó que que me había sucedido a lo que yo le dije que no sabía. Primero se preocupó por mi y luego simplemente empezó a cuestionar el porque me lastimaba. ¡ÉL PIENSA QUE YO ME LASTIMO!

Realmente odio que todos piensen que me lastimo. Nadie me cree cuando les cuento la verdad.

Pero la gota que colmó el vaso es que todos me digan que está en mi cabeza, incluso mi amigo y primo Jorge que al principio me apoyaba piensa que es mejor que vaya a un psicólogo ya que siempre me dicen que todo está en mi cabeza, ya estoy harta de esto, solo quiero se esto terminé ya.

❍━━━━━━❑❒❖❑❒ ━━━━━━❍ 

  
Los días pasan y me veo peor de lo que me veía al principio. Cada vez hay más chupetones, cortes y moretones en mi cuello, brazos y piernas, esperen, ¿¡ESO ES UNA MORDIDA!? ¡FANTÁSTICO!

❍━━━━━━❑❒❖❑❒ ━━━━━━❍ 

  
Mis papás entraron a un grupo de plática con otros papás sobre adolescentes rebeldes. Genial ahora piensan que soy rebelde y solo intento llamar la atención, ¿No es eso fantástico?

Ambos se van y se llevan a Mochi y a Dante con ellos porque al parecer ellos tampoco quieren estar conmigo. Por lo cual me quedo sola en casa (bueno con Baymax de compañía aunque en su estación de recarga) por al menos unas 2 o 3 horas en la noche.

  
Gracias a los antidepresivos y demás medicamento he logrado dormir bien incluso ahora ya tengo el sueño pesado, sin embargo no he dejado de sentir esa maldita mirada en mí.

Esa misma noche que mis papá se habían ido, tomé mis pastillas y me dormí.

No fue hasta que sentí que alguien me estaba zarandeado que me levanté, fue cuando vi a mis papás preocupados por mí y un montón de palabras que no lograba entender. Era muy extraño.

❍━━━━━━❑❒❖❑❒ ━━━━━━❍ 

  
Resulta que cuando mis papá llegaron de la reunión notaron que yo estaba fuera de la cama pero en mi habitación fue que ellos miraron con horror como hacía cortes en mis muñecas con un cuchillo que pertenecía a la cocina. Ellos aunque me alejaron del cuchillo vieron que con mis uñas rascaba frenéticamente mi cuello mientras que me hacía más heridas. Dijeron que trataban de hacerme reaccionar pero yo solo los ignoraba, no fue hasta que papá Hiro llamó a Baymax que logré reaccionar, no quiso decirme cómo lo lograron pero se que no fue nada lindo.

¿Acaso sí era yo quien me lastimaba y todo era parte de mi mente? ¡No, no puede ser!

❍━━━━━━❑❒❖❑❒ ━━━━━━❍ 

  
¡Había una persona en la cochera donde trabaja papá Hiro en sus inventos! No sé quién es pero trataba de atacar a papá Hiro. ¡No permitiré que dañen a mi familia!

Rápidamente tomé una llave que estaba por ahí y trate de atacar al intruso. No fue hasta que papá Miguel tomó la llave y me sujetó de la muñeca, eso me dolió ya que mis heridas sin siguen abiertas.

\- ¿¡Qué mierda ibas a hacer Hiromi Rivera Hamada!? ¿Por qué tratas de atacar a tu padre?- preguntó muy enojado y gritando mi papá Miguel, cosa que me dolió mucho ya que ninguno me había gritado antes

\- ¡Trataba de atacar a esa persona que está detrás de papá Hiro, justo ahí!- señale en dirección a la persona que estaba detrás de papá con una sonrisa burlona pero lo que más me sorprendió no fue la persona, si no fue la respuesta de papá

-¿Qué persona Hiromi? Aquí no hay nadie más que nosotros 3

Eso me dejó en shock, acaso ellos no veían a esa maldita persona, ella es, esa maldita persona es causante de esa mirada que he estado sintiendo desde hace unos meses. No estaba en mi cabeza

❍━━━━━━❑❒❖❑❒ ━━━━━━❍ 

  
Mis papás por medidas de seguridad quitaron cualquier cosa que pudiera irse como arma para lastimarme, incluso me obligaron a cortar mis uñas muy cortas pero a ellos no les importaba. Lentamente mi vida ya no era la misma, hasta que un día, simplemente ya no pudieron más.

❍━━━━━━❑❒❖❑❒ ━━━━━━❍

  
\- ¡por favor no me dejen aquí! ¡No me dejen con él aquí!

\- Hiromi cariño es por tu bien

\- ¡NO, ÉL ES EL QUE ME HACE DAÑO! ¡POR FAVOR QUE SE VAYA!

\- todo está en tu cabeza cariño

\- NO

\- nada de lo que vez es real hija, por favor, déjanos ayudarte

\- ¿¡POR QUÉ NO ME CREEN!?

\- por qué no es real, todo está en tu cabeza

Otra vez esa maldita frase.

\- NO, POR FAVOR NO

Ese fue el fin de mi vida, ellos me dejaron aquí, en un maldito hospital psiquiátrico, un manicomio, me dejaron aquí con esta persona que solo veía con burla mi desgracia. Esto es lo que le pone un fin y un comienzo a mi historia.

❍━━━━━━❑❒❖❑❒ ━━━━━━❍ 

  
Un maldito año encerrada en este lugar con esta maldita persona, ya no lo soporto más. En este lapso de tiempo mis papás vienen a visitarme casi todos los días siempre y cuando que tengan tiempo, ellos tratan de hablar conmigo, pero siempre es igual, aquella maldita persona trata de lastimarlos, yo siempre trato de protegerlos pero antes de poder atrapar ha esa persona llegan dos hasta cuatro enfermeros a llevarme devuelta a mi habitación mientras que esa persona solo se ríe de mí. Esto no es divertido.

Mis padres están preocupados por mí "salud mental" al parecer el doctor que me tiene a su cuidado les dijo que yo tengo esquizofrenia. NO ES VERDAD ESA MALDITA PERSONA LO HIZO YO SE QUE ASÍ FUE. Pero nadie me cree.

❍━━━━━━❑❒❖❑❒ ━━━━━━❍ 

  
Ya no lo soporto más, por culpa de esa persona por accidente maté a una enfermera. No quería hacerlo pero si la dejaba que viviera, estaba segura de que esa persona lo más seguro es que la haya hecho sufrir como no tienen idea. El doctor no tardó en llegar y encontrar la escena. Creo que se asustó mucho ya que le ordenó a dos enfermeros sostenerme mientras que otra enfermera traía un tranquilizante. Yo me deje ser, veía a aquella persona sonreírme con burla, ya estoy harta de él. No lo soporto más.

❍━━━━━━❑❒❖❑❒ ━━━━━━❍ 

  
Cuando me desperté de los efectos del tranquilizante no había nadie solo había sangre escurriendo de las paredes. Me asusté mucho. Traté de llamar a alguien para que me sacará de ahí pero nadie me respondía. Me acerqué rápidamente a la puerta tratando de abrirla y esta se abrió apenas cuando la toqué. Detrás de mi estaba esa persona sonriéndome, no, ¡ya no más por favor!

Sin mirar atrás, salí corriendo de aquella habitación con mucho horror. Mientras corría entre los pasillos noté que habían muchos cuerpos tirados llenos de sangre al igual que las paredes.

Cuando llegué a una habitación "segura" cerré la puerta y traté de regular mi respiración. Me levanté con cuidado y vi que también las paredes estaban escurriendo sangre y en la pared de enfrente había algo escrito con sangre. Me acerqué lentamente y lo que leí en la pared me dejó congelada.

\- "ya te tengo pequeña"

Una voz se escuchó detrás de mí, yo conocía esa voz

Giré mi cabeza posando mi mirada en aquella persona que me atormentaba desde hace más de un año, la cuál, nunca podía ver ya que solo lograba ver una simple mancha oscura.

\- no, no puedes ser tu- dije con temor mientras retrocedía hasta que me topé con la pared que tenía escrito "ya te tengo pequeña"

El no, no por favor ¡ALGUIEN POR FAVOR AYÚDENME! ¡PAPÁ HIRO, PAPÁ MIGUEL, TÍA CASS, AYÚDENME POR FAVOR!

Aquel sujeto sonrió con burla y malicia mientras me abrazaba. Después de eso todo se volvió negro. Nada estaba en mi cabeza.

El día 31 de octubre del año ???? a las 20:00 horas falleció Hiromi Rivera Hamada. Causa de muerte: suicidio (perforarse el cuello con sus propias uñas.)

•✦───────────•✧

  
Narra Hiro

Estaba en el cochera donde trabajaba con mis inventos cuando de repente sentí una extraña mirada sobre mí, pensé que era Miguel que había entrado al lugar y me giré para verlo en la entrada pero no había nadie. Traté de ignorar la sensación que sentía a mis espaldas y seguí con mi trabajo, así fue hasta que una ráfaga de aire atravesó el lugar sacándome un escalofrío y en eso escuché un "fue su culpa"

Eso sin duda me dio una muy mala espina. No fue hasta que Miguel llegó corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos y el móvil en mano.

\- Hiro, es Hiromi ella...

No sabía que ocurría pero sabía que no era bueno si eso incluía a Hiromi. Eso me preocupó más ya que no continúo con la frase lo cual más me desesperó.

\- ¿¡Qué ocurre con Hiromi Miguel!?- pregunté sosteniéndolo de los hombros con fuerza pensando en lo peor.

\- ella...ella se suicidó

Con esas simples palabras, mi mundo se fue hacia abajo, mi hija, mi niña, se había ido para siempre.

\- no, no es cierto Miguel, ¿esta es una de tus bromas de mal gusto verdad?, mi niña, mi hija ¡no puede estar muerta!

Esto no puede estar pasando, por qué justamente cuando casi superé lo de mi tía Cass.

•✦───────────•✧ 

  
Los del hospital psiquiátrico nos entregaron el cuerpo de Hiromi, ella ya no se parecía a mí dulce niña que yo conocía, sus brazos tenía nuevos moretones y cortadas al igual que sus piernas, cara y cuello, este último tenía algunas marcas de mordidas y marcas de uñas, tal parece que si fue cierto que se suicidó con sus propias uñas.

Hoy es 2 de noviembre, hoy es el funeral y entierro de Hiromi. Tal como hice en el funeral de mi tía Cass no me despegaba del ataúd de Hiromi, Miguel, Mochi y Dante estaban a mi lado consolandome o bueno Miguel era el que me consolaba ya que el felino y el can gemían tristemente con la mirada baja.

En todo el funeral sentía esa misma mirada que sentí el día que Miguel y además de eso escuchaba una extraña voz que me susurraba al oído "fue tu culpa". Eso solo me hacía sentir peor. Más yo no le dije nada a Miguel para no preocuparlo más. Además solo debe ser mi imaginación que está muy confundida con todo este asunto, sí, eso debe ser. Todo está en mi cabeza.

•✦───────────•✧ 

  
Narra Autora

A las afueras del departamento del nipón y el mexicano donde estaban todos reunidos para dar el último adiós a la joven Hiromi una extraña persona se hallaba sonriendo con malicia mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

\- ahora sigues tu, Hiro Hamada Rivera. No te dejaré escapar

Dicho esto apaga el cigarro y se va por los pasillos del departamento sin que nadie lo notara. Si próxima víctima pronto caería ante el. Nadie puede escapar de su destino.

_**¿FIN?** _


End file.
